Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus is a genus of stegosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America and Europe. Three large herds of Stegosaurus are encountered during the opening stages of operations on Isla Sorna, and they subsequently become available for expedition teams on that island. It is possible for a Stegosaurus to be fused with a Triceratops in the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC pack, creating a Stegoceratops hybrid. History Originating in the Late Jurassic period of North America, Stegosaurus was first cloned by InGen in the early 1990s, and were planned to be exhibited in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, although InGen maintained a herd of eleven Stegosaurus on Isla Sorna, by the time of the Jurassic Park incident in 1993, they had yet to transport any to Nublar.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During a mission to Sorna in 1997, a breeding herd of Stegosaurus were encountered by Dr. Ian Malcolm's group, and several were briefly captured by InGen.The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 2001, herds of Stegosaurus were briefly glimpsed on Isla Sorna by the survivors of a plane crash on the island.Jurassic Park III Stegosaurus were later exhibited on Isla Nublar for Masrani Global's Jurassic World theme park, where they lived alongside many other species of herbivores in the Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, and the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo attractions.Jurassic World Three years after the park was abandoned, numerous Stegosaurus were encountered on Isla Nublar, during a mission to rescue the dinosaurs from the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. Several Stegosaurus were successfully transported to the mainland, with at least one was sold off screen during the auction, while the others were released into the wild of northern California alongside all the other dinosaurs.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = StegoRainforest.png |alt1 = Stego Rainforest |caption1 = RAINFOREST |image2 = StegoSteppe.png |alt2 = Stego Steppe |caption2 = STEPPE |image3 = StegoWetland.png |alt3 = Stego Wetland |caption3 = WETLAND |image4 = StegoWoodland.png |alt4 = Stego Woodland |caption4 = WOODLAND }}Stegosaurus is a large species of stegosaurid dinosaur, which lived in what is now North America and Portugal during the late Jurassic period, coexisting with other notable dinosaurs such as Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus and Diplodocus. The base genome of Stegosaurus is an olive green, with striped plates and tail spikes. Behaviour Stegosaurus is a herding animal, but becomes territorial with each other when there are more than nine individuals, a problem encountered on the Isla Sorna map when there are several lose on the island. It is advised therefore to house them in other exhibits or sell any excess Stegosaurus. Stegosaurus can also be kept with a number of other herbivores. Palaeontology Stegosaurus was first found in 1877 by the famous palaeontologist, Othniel Charles Marsh in the Morrison Formation. The name Stegosaurus means 'Roof Lizard', as Marsh first theorized that the plates lay across the dinosaur's back as a sort of armour. It was only after several complete skeletons were found that the plates were correctly reconstructed. The plates of Stegosaurus' and other North American stegosaurs such as Hesperosaurus are arranged in staggered alternating pairs, compared to many other stegosaurs from elsewhere in the world such as ''Kentrosaurus'' and ''Chungkingosaurus'' which're in straight pairs. The plates have long been a point of discussion. Being too fragile for defense, they were more likely used for display or make the animal appear larger and more frightening to predators. In addition, Stegosaurus ''also had four thagomizers on the end of its tail, which would've been used as a potent weapon against predators like ''Allosaurus, which would've posed a fearsome threat. Some Stegosaurus skeletons had eight or six spikes instead, possibly as a birth defect or by genetic chance. Trivia *''Stegosaurus'' was the fourth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 9 February 2018. *The base genome of the Stegosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World. * Stegosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *''Stegosaurus'' was initially depicted with a low-hanging tail similar to old-fashioned portraits, as well as its appearance in Jurassic World. The developers later updated the model with an elevated tail, similar to both its real-life counterpart and its appearance in both The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. *Some scientists believe that the back legs of Stegosaurus are designed for rearing up to reach the tops of trees. Gallery StegoSpliffi.jpg StegoWIM.jpg StegoSteve.jpg Stego2WIM.jpg StegoUluk@Ï.jpg References External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Stegosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock